Most Random Gallery
Most Random Gallery is a gallery filled with the most random pictures collected from USA, Dorkugal, Freezeland, MAI and Auzua Moustafique. In other words, this contains images with large differences between each other, placed together in three groups, later shown below. It was made in 1986 and commenced operations on 1987, at South Pole City, which later moved to Snowville and on to Dorkugal, finnally near the border of Pengolia and Trans-Antarctica. Background In 1986, many penguins wanted to make a most hilarious and strange item, which started off as "The Most Random Invention", as proposed in June. A commentary was heard: Yes. Decomposed Items may work. Wait... what are they? Another quote was this: Erman! Erman! Go for eliminaque*! Go for that! --A penguin at the meeting, shouting to a penguin named "Erman" * meaning Used Paper in a dialect The penguins were doing soon but however, the invention turned out to be a failure. There are many points: #There was no blueprint for the making. #The invention itself does not fit with the other items, causing a mutal collapse. #There is no known use. It's like an artwork. Thus, penguins thought of another idea for both a hysterical and unusual item, with all three points. Eventually, a penguin, which does not want his or her's name to be released to public, said that an image gallery would do. It will contain the most unusual items, direct from the three points. The idea was later granted by the government, and used an old house which was formerly another old gallery, which was run-down. It was refurbished to a mordern, funky and fun combined with classic looks---house, at South Pole City. The repair was finished the next year, early in Jaunary. It contains the old and most random pictures. They later had not much attract, thus moving it to Snowville in 1992, with the house officialy completed on 1994 (OMG! IT"S UNLUCKY!!!). While being, it was shown at a small shopping centre's stall. It also gained not much popularity. While the years in the metropolis, there were two minor accidents. The first one was one of the artist's work dropped, and cracked. Another was when Penghis Khan made his visit there, and held a flower pot. After a few seconds, he dropped it. They later moved to the large metropolis of Dorkugal, around the 56th floor on Phi Island at the south west corner. It was large, and painted in different colours rather than the natrual-white scenery. It gained lot's of popularity, until forced to moved when handling care occured. It was moved on the year 1998, and lasted until 2005. The last move was to Pengolia, near the border with Trans-Antarctica on 2005. The gallery was completed within two years, and continued. There were all three points, handling care and popularity. A special jet service was assigned until early 2008, after handling costs increased. The ject (actually a helicopter) was given to AmazingAir. Map Places The whole sturucture is a full-straight square, the size of the three houses in "The Town" of Club Penguin cloned and combined. There are three zones (which one takes 1/3 of the building), each consisting of random pictures. They are: *North Zone *Central/Middle/Centre Zone *South Zone Inhabitants *Penguins *Staff That's it. Villains Resources Paintings. Lots and lots of random things. See also * Pengolia Category:Rooms